


not jealous

by brokenstatue



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crush, F/M, Jealousy, bc he's a nerd, jealous gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstatue/pseuds/brokenstatue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he isn't jealous - not at all. </p><p>(he is) </p><p> </p><p>//<br/>*a series of drabbles in which Gansey is definetly not jealous of people around Blue.<br/>(he's insanely jealous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	not jealous

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a year since i've posted anything and my insane love for the raven cycle just continues to become trashier. and so, being the trash that i am, i had to write something again.
> 
> this will probably be multiple chapters ??  
> none of them will really relate to each other though. they'll just be different scenarios of the gansey being a jealous little shit because i live for that trash.

     They were at Nino's; nothing particular was going on, they were just bored and hungry. Plus, Ronan loved getting a kick out of Blue while she worked, something Gansey lectured him on time and time again. 

     "You're lucky she's working right now, otherwise you'd be dead." Noah snorts as Blue walks - more like stomps - away from their table, grumbling curses directed at Ronan under her breath. 

     Ronan only laughs harder. 

 

 //

 

     By this time the boys, excluding Noah of course, are done eating and lounge around the noisy restaurant waiting for Blue's shift to end.

     It's about half an hour or so until it does end and, after another stupid joke from Ronan and yet another lecture from Gansey, the boys' laughter and conversation fades into silence. As silent as it can be at Nino's, that is.

     Adam opens his mouth to say something, just to comment on the random change in the menu's design, when he notices Gansey's face is flushed red. Not only his face, but the tips of his ears as well. He's staring at something past Adam, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and sitting up straighter than ever before. His demeanor has changed from his previous Public Character to something Adam has never really seen before. Not coming from Gansey, anyway. 

     Before checking if the the rest of the boys had noticed this as well, Adam decides it's best he have a look at was has Gansey so uncharacteristically distressed.

     At first he isn't sure what the hell it is Gansey is even looking at; from the view behind him Adam only sees people at tables eating and laughing, nothing truly out of the ordinary. It isn't until he scans the area twice that he finally finds the source of Gansey's attention. 

    Only a few tables away from theirs, Blue is writing down orders from a big group of Aglionby students. This alone obviously isn't what's gotten Gansey so twitchy; as Adam focuses on the table, he can not only see but also hear one of the guys in the group talking to Blue. Not really talking so much as _flirting_. 

     Now it makes sense.

   Adam turns back in his seat, trying, but failing, to hide his smirk as he glances back at Gansey whom is no longer sitting motionless; he tries to lecture Noah on something or other but his eyes keep wandering back to the other table. 

 

//

 

     A while later, Blue's shift finally ends and the boys wait for her outside while she collects her things. They stand right outside Nino's by the front entrance. It's gotten dark and there are random people hanging around and they don't trust the area too much at night so it's best that they walk back together with Blue to the parking lot. 

     Blue finally walks out, stretching and letting out a big sigh of relief. 

     "Ready to go then, Jane?" Gansey grins, the grin he unknowingly always saves especially for Blue. 

     Before Blue can even think about responding, though, the loud group from before comes stumbling out behind her. "Hey!" One of the boys shouts when he spots Blue. It's the one Gansey was glaring daggers at, the one that was flirting with Blue. 

     "Blue, right?" He's walked up to her, his friends saying they'd wait in the car; wolf whistling at him while they walk away. 

     Blue rubs the back of her arm, obviously annoyed and uncomfortable and Gansey has to fight himself to keep his composure. He's never felt these feelings, not since Adam and Blue had dated. 

    Gansey watches them, trying to come up with something that will pull Blue's attention away from this random guy. But for once, he's at a loss for words. He can't think of anything to say, his mind is too preoccupied with strange thoughts and feelings towards this newfound situation. He can't shake his discomfort, the strange throbbing in his heart when Blue laughs at something the guy said. 

After what feels like a lifetime, but has really only been nothing more than a minute, Gansey says, with a wavering voice, "Jane, I think it's about time we leave. Your mother is probably quite worried." This, he knows, is a big lie. Maura is used to her daughter coming in late due to them. He isn't sure why he just said that without thinking, all he knows is that he wants that guy to put more space between himself and Blue, he just wants that guy to go away.    

     "See ya then, Blue."

They finally part ways and Gansey feels like he can breathe again. 

 

//

 

    They've just dropped Blue off at 300 and Gansey beings to head to Monmouth when a snicker from his side makes him stop momentarily. He glances at Ronan with narrowed eyes.

     "What?"

     Ronan laughs harder. "You're such a jealous bastard."

      His face goes red as he starts heading home. "What are you talking about."

 

 


End file.
